This is War
by W Blankenship
Summary: War is Hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Okay this is my first Sekirei Fic so here goes nothing. I am going to try two parallel stories here which may be a little difficult. From the end of this chapter onward we are going to rewind a bit so hang with me. I know this chapter is short as it is meant to be just a prologue. Please read and review as I enjoy you constructive criticism. And I don't own Sekirei. **

Collateral

It's been eighteen days. Eighteen days of this pointless game. Days of destruction and competition. Days of victory and defeat. I lost them. I cannot sit here idly by anymore.

It was day. The afternoon sun gave a feeling of warmth and hope as it always has, but that quickly fleeted as M.B.I helicopters flew overhead. They were more than likely doing their usual sweep of the borders.

It had begun again. You could always hear the destruction. These beings trying to kill each other. They fight anywhere and anytime including amongst civilians. I have made my decision. Not another day.

I grab my rifle from the safe and slam the heavy door shut as I make towards the streets to find the chaos. It's no different from when I defended this country years ago. You can always find the fight, just run towards the fleeing civilians.

People were shoving and trampling one another as I made my way north along the streets. I could see smoke rising just about ten blocks away. My heart began to race as I ran towards it hoping I could make it in time.

"Move out of the way!" I yelled as I sprinted along the street. I was getting closer. I could see clouds of dust that must have been created by smashed debris from the fight. The mob was thinning out as the last of those nearest the fight made their way past me.

Suddenly I stop almost falling over myself as I spot them.

They must be part of this. You would have to be crazy to stay around here much less in the company of three other women. My suspicions were affirmed as they all looked towards the smoke ready to fight.

"Stop right there!" I order as I raise my rifle.

They all snap their heads in my direction at once. I quickly calculate their hostility as they recognize my presence. The blond woman is priority one as she takes one step towards me as she swings her pivot foot. The other woman to her left is priority two as she made eye contact with me first, but her wine bottle maybe hindering her abilities. The other woman was wearing boxing gloves. She has froze completely and appears stunned by seeing a target that is not one of them. Finally a boy emerges from behind them and stretches his arms as if to protect them

"Wait! We mean you no harm!" He yells trying to stop me.

Their shock and disbelief is only mirrored by my own. _It is a God damn kid! What the hell is going on here!_

"You, get the hell out of here!" I command them.

"Doth thou have a quarrel with my Minato!" the blond one questions as she points an accusing finger towards me.

"Wait! You need to get out of here it's not safe!" The boy pleads with me as he lowers blonde's outstretched arm.

"You're one of them aren't you!" I rage.

"Yes, but please you need to get to safety!" He replies

"She is right, my quarrel is with you. You a responsible for this!"

"What? No we are just trying-"

"Shut up! Do you realize what you are doing? You stay here in this city, my home, and play your games! Do you know what you have done?" I can tell the thought hasn't even crossed his mind as he reveals a confused look on his face, "You have brought violence and death to this peaceful place! You haven't seen what has happened to the people who live here have you! Many of them have died in the midst of this sick game and their blood is on your hands!"

"Hold on a-" A bullet cuts Minato's words down as it zips right by his head.

"The next one will put you down!" I ready the next round quickly slamming the bullet into the chamber. "You want a war? You want those you care about to die? You don't know what that does to you. It rips your soul to pieces. Look around you! Look at what you have created!" They all pause for a second as if this is the first time seeing the destruction they bring. "I don't know what you are, but you are so consumed with your own goals that you leave all the rest of us to suffer. I cannot forgive you of that! I have seen my friends and loved ones die these last few days! I have suffered as much as I can. You have left me with nothing."

I can see her. She was so beautiful. My lovely daughter. I remember playing games with you in our backyard for hours. I can see your cute hair all knotted and frayed as you rolled around all day playing in the park. Raising you alone was tough. Everyday I worked hard so I could support you and everyday I came home as early as I could. You would race to the door and greet me with so much love. Though you never knew her, your mother loves you. Every time I thought of my wife it would bring tears to my eyes. I remember how upset you would get and how sad you would become if I was saddened. I love you and I miss both of you. My family.

"Wait for me." I softly breath and refocus my sights. I pull the trigger and squeeze it tightly as if to never let it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Thanks again for all the great feedback. I have redirected the story so we will not be going back as promised. Sorry. I hope to update in regular intervals, but I can't promise anything. Again I apologize as I am still not sure how much this story is going to adhere to the anime/manga. I will try to include as many Sekirei as possible while still trying to remain central with a few others...**

Family Debts

As I stand here looking down the street I can see the flash of the muzzle. The shattering crack of the rifle stops time like a photograph and I think to myself _how did I get here? _ All I wanted to do was get a University education and now I find myself here in the middle of this street.

My memory returns to me as I see her blond hair waving in the wind in front of me. I can remember when Tsukiumi was much like this man down the street. They were both ready to take my life. Both ready to kill me without a second thought.

These Sekirei. They are willing to lay down their lives for me. These women have given me so much love. I don't have the right to ask from them this much, but they are willing anyway.

* * *

The bullet departs the rifle and eagerly races towards its target leaving sound way behind it. It spins furiously down the street soaring in flight as it fulfills its one and only purpose. Its energy has peaked as it rips through the air almost as if excited to finally be set free from the bonds of its cartridge. Alas, during its flight a white pedal dances in front of it as a strong breeze rushes by steering the bullet away from Minato. It has failed. Its one task now for naught as it carves a new course towards the dry pavement. The impact cracks the bullet leaving its broken form ricocheting off the street. Its dizzying and violent journey has left it here in a place it does not belong. It finally comes to rest in a street sign.

_God damn it, how did I miss?_

"Wait stop shoo-!" Minato tries to object.

"Why won't you die!" I scream with everything inside me. My anger has got the best of me as I let shots ring out inaccurately. I send this flurry of lead wildly down range hoping to hit any of them. The blonde rolls out of danger to my left while the wine sipper propels herself into the air landing on the rooftop adjacent to me. The boy stands there frozen as he can't believe his life is over. I have seen this look many times before.

* * *

I remain there bracing for impact as I know one of those bullets is going to violently cut right through me. To my shock the impact does not come from my front, but from my right. My eyes are still locked forward as I see the smoke billowing from his rifle. I begin to fall to my left around the corner of the two streets and I can see the horizon go from horizontal to vertical. The pavement is unforgiving as it is littered with debris. The impact on my back is immense as it crashes on the rocky surface.

This moment seems familiar. I look up just in time to see Musubi landing on top of me. It is the same as the first time we met. Gravity doing its finest job to crush my innards with her body. As Musubi crashes on top of me the hot pavement is almost unbearable or it could be the intense waves of pain emitting from my back.

Her deep brown eyes scan over my body quickly and then lock onto my own eyes.

"Are you hurt?" She asks apologetically.

"No, I'm fine." I am half sure of that answer and I do a quick visual check of myself just to be sure.

"Don't worry Minato I will always protect you!" Musubi cracks her knuckles as she gladly reassures me of that fact.

"Wait! Musubi, he is not our enemy!" I grab her arm trying to stop her from making the situation worse. Just as she turns around another shot impacts just beside us sending dust and rocks everywhere.

"Are you sure of that?!" Musubi frantically questions as more rounds narrowly zip by us.

"I know it sounds a little crazy, but I don't think he is with M.B.I.!" I can feel my voice begin to fade as I have to scream over the deafening barrage of bullets and gunfire.

Just when I thought I was going to go deaf the shots began to fade and echo from a different direction. I cautiously peer around the corner only to see this crazed man now firing at an M.B.I. response team.

_What the hell is he doing? _I witness the fight, being careful not to get his attention again. I can tell he must be some ex military as he quickly moves and begins to tactfully displace from cover to cover. He only pauses for a moment as he scans his surroundings and reloads his rifle. Bullets impact all around him and yet he still removes himself from cover and returns fire. His movements are quick and calculated for as old as he looks. His hair is graying and aged scars mark his arms as he continues his advance.

Within moments the gunfire ceases. I don't how he did it but somehow he emerged from all that chaos.

"Tsukiumi! Kazehana! We have to get out of here! M.B.I. is going to be all over this place soon!" I regret it but I cannot afford to mess with the disciplinary squad right now as they are sure to be soon behind M.B.I.

"Where are we going Minato?" Musubi genuinely questions as she grabs my hand.

"Anywhere but here." I reply softly.

"Unhand my husband Musubi! For it is my turn to carry my love." Tsukiumi threatens hotly. I think she must be keeping points on this sort of stuff. I take one last look back and see him again. He had been wounded. His green shirt now turned crimson from his left shoulder down.

"What doth thou see my husband?" Tsukiumi questions genuinely.

"Nothing." I reply.

* * *

It's no different. It was over before I could fully realized what I was doing. I have killed again. I kneel next to one of the soldiers and remove his helmet only see a younger man. A brother, a son, or maybe even a father like me. Just like me. _No, this isn't right._

A voice crackles of his radio asking for a situation report. I unhook the mike from his shoulder as I think of how to respond.

"Commander your men are all dead. I am truly sorry, but they gave me no other alternative." I deliver the news as best I can.

"Identify yourself now!" he barks over the radio.

I drop the radio and smash it underneath my heel just as a sudden surge of pain brings me to my knees. One of the soldiers was able to send a bullet scraping my left abdomen. Luckily it only grazed me leaving me with one hell of a flesh wound. It is still serious enough though.

I quickly make my way to their ground vehicle looking for any supplies. Fortunately for me the first aid kit was actually quite effective and easily accessible. I dress my wound and wrap the bandages around my chest.

As I discard the bloody rags a morally questionable thought crosses my mind. _He no longer needs that uniform._ I make short work of removing it before wearing it myself. I collect some of their spare ammo and gear before I head out. I had to move quickly there is no doubt they would send another unit here after my little speech.

I take a quick look to see if that fight that brought me here in the first place was still raging on. No sign of anyone around. I take a half step closer and spot something on the ground near where that kid was.

The cell phone's high glossy coat made it near impossible to miss in the sunlight. Maybe I could get lucky. I pick up the flip top model from the charred and broken pavement and begin thumbing through some text conversations.

It is exactly as I thought. This is some kind of perverse competition. As if violence and killing in the name of country or God was not enough. They turn it into a blood sport and enjoy it. As I continue to read the grotesque words and simple lack of empathy displayed on the screen before me I notice some repetitious names. From what little I read I know the phone belongs to a Minato Sahashi.

The thunderous roar of helicopters heading my direction arrests my attention. I quickly head back east following the trail of that kid. I make note of a couple of names on the phone as I keep an even pace. I am now just another agent of M.B.I. doing a routine patrol.

I remember as a kid I wanted to fight. I wanted to join the military and become a badass. Funny thing is the military does just that and the do a damn fine job. What they don't tell you is the cost. I was trained to defend my country and die for it. We just leave out the part about killing for your country. I don't regret my choice to be in the military. It is the greatest honor serve, but I have taken life. It is hard to watch a man die. We are all brothers and we all share this earth. All wars are civil wars. I have come to realize the gravity of that.

What has been done by them is unforgivable. This Minaka seems to be thirsty for blood as he appears to orchestrate this competition. I will find him and this Takami as well. They will both get their full and just reward.

I did not ask for this, but death came into my life long ago. These people took my daughter, they stole her life and praised their contestants for making such a mess of our lives. Vengeance has filled my heart. They want blood? I will give them blood! I will let them know butchery, I will show them savagery, I will make known to them true violence. I will give them all the blood and hate they can swallow and wreck their begging and useless bodies when I am done. I will give them a war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Okay, I think I finally know where all of this is going now. I'm going to try to follow three different stories/characters here. Hopefully I can make it all work out. **

Crossings

Takami waits anxiously on the helicopter rail as it slowly hovers towards the ground.

"So why were we called here again?" Benitsubasa asks for the third time.

"Because a Sekirei thinks that it's okay to fight anyone they please." Haihane replies coldly.

"Good, I can't wait to give them a fair fight." Benitsubasa lights up at the thought of pulverizing another peer.

Dust furiously kicks up around them as it touches down with only the slightest bounce. An M.B.I. field commander assists Takami off the chopper as it begins to slowly spool down. "This is going to be a real problem. These Sekirei are not supposed to engage M.B.I. agents."

"This would be a first. Where are is the squad?" Takami asks, skeptical of the commander's claim.

"Recon team is arriving on the scene now, just three block south." He gestures over his shoulder in the general direction.

"Thank you, have your men get repairs on this area underway immediately." She orders.

Takami can't ignore that possibility as she and the disciplinary squad make their way to the response team's last location. I hope he is wrong. If these Sekirei start fighting unspecified targets at will we are going to have start a clean slate.

"Natsuo, take Haihane and search East. Keep within twelve blocks, If whoever did this is that far away then we aren't going to find them today." Takami redirects to the other two members of the squad. "Benitsubasa and Karasuba, search South. Keep the same distance too. I don't want to be here all day." They all nod in agreement and move out.

"Mind if I borrow this vehicle soldier?" Natsuo asks half heartedly as he climbs into the driver seat.

Haihane shouts as she races to her Ashikabi. "Shotgun!"

Natsuo peels out in the street leaving the smell of burnt rubber in their wake.

As Takami rounds the corner the evidence of a fire fight is clear. Bullet holes and charred pavement scar the once peaceful street intersection. The damage left here looked something closer to a war torn city commonly seen on the news.

"I thought we suspected this to be a battle between Sekirei and our troops?" Takami remarks coldly.

One of the agents stands up from collecting samples on ground and addresses Takami's clear aggression. "We are still unsure at this time."

"Unsure?! Who the hell are you? It doesn't take two brain cells to figure out what happened here!" Takami yells, outraged by their ignorance. "Looks at this." She kneels down next to one of the dead agents as she continues to fume. "He's been shot you moron! Last time I checked none of our Sekirei have been armed with rifles, much less received training to use them." She looks over at another dumbfounded agent as she rages on. "Do you remember issuing weapons to the them?" Takami begins to boil over with anger. "Because I sure as shit don't! It looks like to the untrained eye that someone other than a Sekirei has been fighting here. I swear if you call me out there again without a good reas-"

"Sir, I mean ma'am." One of the agents interrupts her violent tirade only to be answered by Takami's death stare.

"What!?" She demands violently, further reminding the agent of his poor timing.

"Sorry, you need to see this."

Takami takes a brief moment to collect herself before she follows the soldier half a block north away from the intersection. As they begin to walk down the alley it becomes painfully obvious that the agent was right, they do have a problem.

The body was naked and slumped on the opposite side of the dumpster. His hands were neatly folded across his chest laying over his outstretched legs. In his hands were the contents of his wallet. A picture of a young boy and two loving parents had been neatly placed in his left hand. His right was filled with an old crinkled note now unreadable and bloodied. By his appearance it would seem that he had only suffered a long night of drinking. The bullet entrance in his head quickly gave away his real condition though.

"From what we can tell from the unit roster this has to be Yosuke Urishiara. Obviously KIA, but whoever did this is making real problems for us. His ID is missing as well, but we have already terminated his codes. If anyone uses it we'll have our killer." The agent tries to salvage the already damning situation.

Takami looks over at the bare and lifeless man laying in the alley as a flood of dread begins to drown her thoughts. _What has this man done to deserve this. They are only here to ensure the safety of the people and the Sekirei_. Takami wonders silently.

The photo of the family consequently evoked thoughts of her own children. No matter how disconnected they may feel she is still a mother.

Takami's thoughts race through all sort of terrible scenarios as she quickly reaches for her phone. If there is someone targeting M.B.I. it is only a matter of time until Ashikabi's are targeted as well. Her mind now blitzing beyond concern towards paranoia. Takami furiously navigates through the phone menus to her contacts. She is finally relieved as she commands the phone to dial out to Minato.

There is a long pause before a ring tone echoes into her anxious ears.

* * *

As I make my way east following that kid I see familiar places. Places that I used to visit and meet friends with. These days are different though. M.B.I. has placed curfew on most of the city after sunset. Instead of life and people among these streets, we are left with M.B.I. sentries and guard patrols. Feels like enemy occupation.

As I continue down the street I can hear a large vehicle approaching from behind. "Hey soldier!" The voice is obviously coming from the vehicle as I turn to address them.

"Yes." I answer promptly as I see a young man and a very strange girl before me.

"We are looking for a Sekirei, may have been part of that last battle just a few blocks from here. Have you seen any in the area?" The young man questions honestly.

"Sekirei?" I can only guess. They must mean these strange women that are involved in these battles. "No, I just started patrolling this sector a few moments ago. I'll inform the rest of my squad to keep a sharp eye out."

The girl takes a second look at me. I'm not sure if she is totally convinced so I quickly redirect. "Excuse me ma'am, are you okay. Those bandages look pretty serious." She has many wrapped around her chest and what looks like some sort of gothic choker around her neck.

She chuckles at my naïve question. "No," she raises a lethal and freighting claw from her lap "I think I'll be okay."

For a moment I was afraid of her. This girl in front of me has been revealed as a monster. What does it take to turn someone as beautiful as she is and become like this. I imagine those blades of steel are as cold and bent as her nature.

"There is something wrong about you. Very few people are not revolted at the site of me." A devious smile makes its way across her face as she tries to evoke a response.

My eyes briefly examine the claws again before closely searching her face. "Who hurt you so much to make you do this to yourself?"

It was a huge risk, but in some cases the best way to disarm your opponent is to disarm yourself or the situation. She could either explode and try to kill me here and now or do nothing at all.

Her eyes quickly shoot left and right trying not to look right at me. This moment of weakness is brief though as she recollects herself. "What is your name soldier?" Her tone laced with venom.

I lean forward only inches from here face as I point to my uniform. "It's right here, Yosuke Urishiara."

She is about ready to snap, but the young man intercedes just in time. "Haihane, we have more pressing tasks at hand. And you Yosuke, your superiors will be informed of your lack of discipline."

"If I were you I'd hope we never meet again." Haihane threatens coldly.

The thought of replying in kind crossed my mind, but things would only escalate into violence from here. It is easy to refrain when you know you have gotten the better of someone. All she had left was empty threats.

The car changes gears and begins to roll away ahead of me before taking a turn to the south down another street.

M.B.I. has changed this place, my home. The local police precinct had been turned into a forward area of operations for M.B.I. Soldiers and agents are all over the place as I approach. Many are communicating on their radios and shuffling by one another. For a police precinct the busy atmosphere hasn't changed much, just uniforms really.

I pull out the phone as I enter through the main doors. It was chaos inside. Agents running around trying to coordinate a clean up effort for the debacle that started all this for me.

I walk over to a reception desk where a younger agent is busy talking on his phone trying to locate a missing vehicle that had been assigned to a response team. I can tell he is simply overwhelmed by the tidal wave of confusion created by recent events. He puts up his hand and gestures me to wait as he tries to finish his call.

I take a quick look around and notice that none of these Sekirei are present. I thought a place like this would at least have a couple of targets around.

"Hey, what do you need, I only got a couple of minutes." The clerk asks hurriedly.

"My unit found this near the battle site. I think it belongs to one of the Sekirei or something. My commander sent me here to have it tracked and returned." It was the best I could come up with.

"Well I don't think it belongs to a Sekirei. We have other methods of tracking them. It probably belongs to their Ashikabi ." The clerk replies skeptically.

"Nakamura can help you out, he has tracking software on these things." He turns to another clerk just at the other end of the room. "Nakamura! This guy needs a position on an Ashikabi, he's got a cell phone!" He gestures me to the back of the room before picking up his phone again.

I had to dance my way past other soldiers and agents rushing through this chaos to reach the back of the room. I don't how you can work in this kind of environment, but some how they keep things running.

"Nakamura?" I questions to confirm. "My commander needs a location of the Ashikabi who owns this phone. Can you get it done?" I appeal to his sense of duty, best way of cooperation.

"No problem, let me just run a search for anytime this number was pinged off a nearby cell phone tower. If we get multiple hits in one location, then odds are that it could be their base of operation." He explains as he blazes away on his computer.

As the search is completed a large cluster of targets appears on the north side of the city. So far so good.

"What is this area right here?" I ask pointing to the cluster on the monitor.

"That is a residential area. Mostly just commercial housing, hotels and inns. Let me narrow the search down to these four blocks." He enlarges the map and focuses the image on the most concentrated area. "Say hello to Izumo Inn."

"God damn your good kid! I will inform your superiors of your excellent work." I give him a slap on the back and head towards the door.

* * *

I've never been on an airplane before, and come to think of it I have a terrible fear of heights. But as I hold on to Tsukiumi hand I am no longer afraid. Here I am soaring above buildings as we make our way north and I have never felt so…so calm. I can feel the peace of the sky all around me. The calmness in my mind does not come from silence though. As we continue through the air I am nearly deafened by the rushing wind as we carve our path. This moment of serenity is created by just that: blocking out all other sounds so I can feel liberated from the troubles of the city below me. I wish I could stay up here forever, soaring without care. To me, there is no other place I'd rather be right now.

"First one to Izumo Inn gets a date with Minato tomorrow!" Musubi challenges as she rushes by us leaving turbulence in her wake.

"I accept thy challenge Musubi. Witness true speed!" Tsukiumi returns fire as she too blasts off.

"Wait! My arm!" I scream in pain as Tsukiumi tightens her crushing grip around my forearm. We accelerate explosively forward. I can feel my body literally being squashed as G-forces pile upon me The speed is unbearable as we now blaze across the city skyline. The once rushing wind has now turned gale force as it begins to tear and fray the loose ends of my clothing.

"TSU-KIU-MI-!" It took every ounce of strength I had to utter a single word. My jaw and tongue felt as if a five hundred pound weight had been attached to them. My eyes burned as my tear ducts tried unsuccessfully to keep them moist. My whole body felt as if it was going to collapse. And then suddenly it stopped.

"It is only because I hath to carry thee, my Minato, that I have been defeated by you!" Tsukiumi explains, exhausted from their all out sprint back home.

Musubi lands gently on the roof top smiling widely as she gets to spend a date with me tomorrow. "A loss is a loss Tsukiumi. If I were you I would have taken it slow and spent more time with Minato."

It is a good point and I can tell Tsukiumi wished she had thought of it earlier. Her eyes narrowed viciously as if ready to take Musubi down right there. Musubi was also on the ready, her fists tightly wrapped and primed to deliver a right hook.

"Okay, good match you too. No need to let things get out of hand. Right?" my words shake as I notice that I am standing right between them. Not the best place to be right now.

"Hey! Big brother you're back! Dinner is almost ready!" Kusano yells from the yard below us.

Saved by the child again. We all look down at the innocent girl. I can't imagine what Miya would do to us if we destroyed her inn. "Be right down Ku, give us just a minute." I yell back down.

"This most recent challenge has left me ill suited for thy company at the table. I must be refreshed first." Tsukiumi flinches as her gaze passes Musubi.

"Yeah me too. If you mean bathing…Right?" Musubi tilts her head, still unsure of Tsukiumi non-regional diction.

A strange thought crosses my mind. "Hey Tsukiumi, you have the ability to manipulate water right."

"Certainly Minato, why doth thou inquire so?" She replies with a puzzled look.

"Well, if you can conjure water and do whatever you like with it," I pause trying to put this as delicately as possible. "Then can't you bath using your powers the same way? I mean if I was capable I'd just wash myself that way."

Yep, just as I thought. Tsukiumi's face contorts in a way I'd never seen before. It was somewhere between uncomfortable taboo and genuine bewilderment.

"Minato! My powers art meant for combat only. I would nary consider them for any other purpose. Plus it is physically and mentally straining to exercise ones powers which would render the whole purpose of relaxation for naught!"

"Alright Tsukiumi, I'm sorry but I just thought I'd ask." I retreat carefully.

Tsukiumi's face begins to glow red as she reconsiders her harshness and the act of bathing by powers again crosses her mind.

Musubi tactfully interrupts ending the awkward, yet genuine moment. "Okay you two, lets head inside before Ku starts worrying again."

"Right, don't need to keep her worrying about us." I rub the back of my neck as I extend a welcoming hand to Tsukiumi. A tiny smile begins to emerge from her lips as she wraps her arm around my own.

As we enter the only place that I can, with some confidence, call home I gently reassure Tsukiumi. "You don't have to be embarrassed about anything around me you know. And trust me, I will never consider anything you do strange. I just don't want you to think that you have to prove something to me or impress me."

Her smile begins to fully emerge as we pass her room. She stops before opening the door and softly places her hand on my chest. Her words though softly spoken and short are so calming that I almost fall over myself. "thank you." she breaths.

The moment is brief as another voice, a less comforting and more accusing tone, shatters my concentration. "Minato!" The redhead screams.

"Shit!" I was surprised, she is always sneaking up on me. "I mean hey, Matsu. You really don't have to do that do you?"

"Where have you been! I've been trying to reach you on your phone."

I check my pant pockets, no luck. Maybe my jacket pocket? Still no luck. "Uh, I'm not exactly sure where it is to be honest with you. I might have misplaced it."

"Misplaced it? You know there is a lot of damaging conversations and info on that phone. Contacts, names, and locations all for someone to use against us!" Matsu presses.

"I'm sorry Matsu, is there anyway we can find it?" I ask apologetically.

"Yeah, follow me. We can search for it." She gestures back towards her secret room.

"How are we going to find it in your dark and gloomy room?" I ask playfully.

"Hey! Firstly it is mood lighting and secondly it is not so bad with you around." She giggles.

"So, the phone right?" I desperately try to redirect. I don't want to even imagine the wrath of Miya if she thinks we are breaking her rules.

Flustered by my parry Matsu returns to her computer. "Fine. Okay we just need an active signal like an incoming call. We can then find its location using my tracking software." Matsu pauses as a confused look marks her face. "Apparently the phone is right her at the Inn and someone is using it right now."

* * *

I place my rifle's safety to the off position and cautiously knock on the door. Each time my fist contacts the door something inside me tells me that I should not be here. I don't know what it is but I have had this feeling before. The last day this happened I lost my daughter.

As I lower my hand from the door Minato's phone begins to ring. I quickly look down at the caller ID and see a picture of a woman with white hair and the text below: Takami Sahashi. It is her. I have to make sure this plays out correctly. Before the phone rings twice a woman with long purple hair grabs my attention.

"Hello, Welcome to Izumo Inn. Can I help you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey, everyone. I'm just going to take some time to answer a few questions here. This is a semi OC centered Fic. I say this because you will find out in the next couple of chapters, but I can tell you there will be a major shift of characters. As far as the name(or lack there of) of the OC goes, well it is also a major theme that I will illustrate in a couple of chapters as well. Just bear with me for just a little longer as I am just now getting started with this story. Speaking of bearing, I forgot to mentioned this earlier but I do appreciate any reviews both negative and positive so please bring em.**

The Cost to Play

Air molecules are compressed together into a certain wave as muscles channel the air inside them . In this new form the air molecules now travel near one thousand one hundred and twenty-six feet per second, give or take three feet. Its immense speed carries the air across the gap and into a mechanical conductor. From here the wave takes another new form as its speed is increased nearly eighty-eight thousand times. This metamorphosis has enabled it to traverse the heavens and the cosmos if it desired to, but is has a different purpose now. Instead of reaching the outer limits of our solar system by the days end it now races to a tall tower atop a nearby skyscraper.

The trip to the tower is as brief as its stay. Now blasting off in a new direction with no less velocity than it had before. The energy within it allows it to rip through all manner of barriers: stones, trees, buildings, cars, people, and even the oceans cannot hinder its course. It comes and goes without even the knowledge that it has past right through many of them. This is true speed, it is an unstoppable force.

As it nears the end though the wave contacts another and very similar mechanical conductor. The wave must now slow down to its original speed as it pushes the air molecules around it into a familiar form. Again its velocity allows it to travel another small gap into the tiny waxed laced canals where it takes on another new form. The air has briefly exchanged its energy from sound into motion.

This new method of travel is by no means a shameful thing as it is about to arrive to its final destination. As it makes its way to the next stop is it met by liquid. Though air is a comfortable avenue for the journey this liquid will aid it in the final task. As it makes waves towards the opposite end of this pool it is prepared for the final change. This wave of liquid now splashes against a much more dense surface which is directly connected to the last stop. The wave makes quick work of this hard surface and finally undergoes the last change.

It is now back to something familiar, it has returned to its lighting fast state as electricity. From here it navigates through a maze of other paths blitzing by other pulses just like it along the way. Finally it has made it. It has arrived at the one place where it belongs, the point to where it delivers its purpose.

"Minato? Where are you? Are you okay?" Takami's trembling voice rattles off as I answer her call.

"I'm sorry," I state apologetically. "I found this phone on the street and I'm trying to return it." The purple haired woman is kind enough to wait for me at the door as I try to reassure Takami of my intentions.

"Who are you?" She asks hotly. I can't blame her, if I were in her situation I'd need some answers too.

"I'm sorry can you hold on one sec."

I make sure not to cover the receiver with my hand as I ask the woman in front of me. "Sorry to bother you ma'am. I found this phone earlier and I was ordered to return it. I believe it belongs to a Minato Sahashi."

"Very well, what does M.B.I. have to do with Minato though?" She probes.

"Honestly ma'am I don't know, my commanders keep me in the dark about this sort of stuff."

Pleased with my answer she ushers me inside. "Please wait here, I think he is around somewhere." She smiles pleasantly as she turns to find him. I breath a sigh of relief, but that is short lived as Takami begins to scream through the phone at me.

"Put him on right now you son of a Bitch!" She barks furiously.

"Hey, take it easy, I'll leave the line open. I think the landlord is finding him right now." I honestly try to calm her down as I wait.

It is a nice place. The surfaces look to be well kept and there is a sense of peace about this place. Many windows adorn this beautiful structure letting the light bounce around and create a genuine warmth that only a 'home' could provide. It is almost as if this place is on an island separated from the chaos of the city. I can imagine that I would enjoy living in a place like this. Of course that also depends on the other tenants as well. I could only imagine they too enjoy the serenity here and make every effort not to break it for anyone else. My thoughts are suddenly redirected as I hear the landlord calling for Minato just down the hallway.

"Minato. You have a visitor waiting for you. Are you missing a cell phone?" She inquires just confirm my story.

As he descends from the stairs I can tell it is definitely the same kid. "Yeah, actually, did someone find it?"

"Minato!?" Takami again yells through the phone as she recognizes his voice even from our current distance.

He walks towards me cautiously. He knows the uniform I wear and I can't blame him for not being very welcoming.

"Are you with M.B.I.?" He asks aggressively as he approaches.

"Yeah kid I am. I got a very worried Takami on the other end who wants to speak with you." I try to reassure him as I gesture to the phone.

Minato quickly grabs the phone from my outstretched hand.

"Hey mom." Now that knowledge is going to make things a little more difficult for me. "…Yes I know…Well I didn't have much choice. It is not like you have been there to help me out…Will you just…Okay okay…You're right….I'm sorry." Minato begins to shrivel as the conversation goes on. The guilt is all over his face as he hands the phone back to me.

"She would like to speak with you." He states.

Her tone has change drastically. Now that her rage has shifted to the proper recipient she addresses me calmly. "Thank you, you've done a fine job soldier. I am in your debt. What is your name?"

"Not a problem, Yosuke Urishihara. I must be going though I have to report back to my unit ASAP." I end the conversation quickly knowing that the more I speak the harder it is going to be. I 'accidentally' drop the phone making sure that she will not be calling back soon. I remove my combat helmet and sunglasses and watch Minato's jaw drop in disbelief as he recognizes me. I kind of expected that.

"You! What are you doing!" Minato yells, alarming all the other residents at the inn.

Just like before, this situation is quickly getting out of hand. The landlord suddenly slides her left foot back ready to strike me like I'm some kind of aggressor. Minato balls his hands into fists and also readies himself. Before I could get a word out to defend myself blonde and wine sipper rounded the corner ready to fight as well.

"Minato, are thy in need of aid?" Blonde exclaims as her eyes narrow and remember me as well. The same went for the wine sipper. She has an uncanny ability to quickly recover from the effects of alcohol that I have never seen before.

I throw my arms out quickly proclaiming my truce as I do. "Wait! I'm not here for that. Everyone just calm down. I just need to talk with Minato. We are just talking okay!"

Another tenant emerges from the opposite end of the room. As she comes into view my soul nearly shears in half. It's her! I saw her that day.

"What is going on here?" Homura asks cautiously as she notices everyone is just one flinch away from blowing the inn to the ground.

"This villain tried to kill our Minato!" Tsukiumi explains.

"What?" Homura asks puzzled.

I try to neutralize the situation by clearing the air. "Yes, I did try to kill this kid earlier, but trust me I'm not here for that!" My words are still fruitless as none of them drop their guard. "I'm going to slowly reach for my gun harness and set it down okay. Everyone got that? I need a response."

They all nod and carefully watch me like a pack of hungry wolves ready to kill at the slightest misstep. I slowly remove my sidearm and place it on the ground and kick it towards Minato.

"I need an answer. What are you doing here?" Minato growls lowly.

"I came here for that too. I need answers." I reply in kind.

I let my guard down as some of the tension begins to fade. "I need to show you something, all of you." I slowly reach inside my left pant pocket and retrieve a small photograph. I extend my arm and hold it so everyone can see it.

They all lower their guard as each one sees the photo of a young girl wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"This is why I am here." I explain as I swing the picture around letting everyone take a long good look. "My daughter was five years of age." A small smile escapes my lips as I remember. "She loved to collect bugs and leaves. Every chance she had we would go to the park and just look around at the beauty that surrounded us." My tone nose dives as I continue. "But you all stole that, you stole all her beauty, all her love!" I swing my arm pointing at each and everyone of them. "You are all evil and ugly! And you brought that ugliness upon us!" My voice begins to shake and rise as I recall that day. "The entire morning…she begged me! She begged me to take her there! To take her to see the park. We were almost there…I remember seeing her face light up with excitement as we neared." My eyes well up and my words begin to stutter as I point an accusing finger at Homura. "You…you were there. I saw you…fighting on the roof just above us." My sorrow quickly turns to rage as I begin to march towards Homura. "Who do you think you are!" She almost falls backwards as she back pedals from my furious advance "I tried to save her…I tried to move her out of the way!" I finally reach her and grab her collar. I raise the picture only inches from her face as I violently shove her into a wall. "She died because of you! I tried to rescue her from the fiery debris as it fell from your fight above!" I can feel my arms being pulled back as everyone else tries to restrain me. I continue to scream at the top of my lungs. "I watched her burn! Christ! I was right there" I can feel my heart racing as I see her dying before me again. Exhaustion slows my speech as I begin to run out of breath "I couldn't move it…she was pinned underneath." My vision begins to blur. "I had to listen to her burn…burn away as I…I wasn't strong enough." My strength leaves me as my body collapses on the cold floor.

I see my daughter laying innocently next to me on the ground just before everything goes dark.

* * *

Takami drops a brick as the words reach her ears. Minato might meet the same fate as this dead man before her in the alley. Takami desperately tries to redial but to no avail.

"Shit!" Takami screams in fearful anger. "Where is Karasuba! You!" Takami points to a nearby soldier. "Get me a fix on the location of the last call on that phone now!" Takami gives the soldier her phone.

"Right away ma'am, I believe Karasuba and Benitsubasa have just returned. They should be awaiting you at the helicopter."

Takami doesn't bother with a reply as she storms towards Karasuba. "Someone is out to kill my son. The same person who did all of this." Takami gestures to the destruction behind her.

"Which number is it?" Karasuba inquires with a smile.

"This was not a Sekirei, this was done by a human. You can handle a human can't you?" Takami asks sarcastically.

"Where?" Karasuba asks simply as she now relishes in the idea of killing again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Here is the shift that I mentioned earlier, everything changes from here. And that heart to heart with Minato finally arrives. I'm not sure if this should be under Mature now due to the violent and graphic content below. If you feel that it should, please let me know. Thanks in advance. **

Minato's Catalyst

I can barely see. The setting sun drops perfectly, right down the center of the street. I can see her running towards me. My heart begins to race as I see her, my daughter. This sun though blocks my vision. I cannot see her face. That is all I want to see. To view her smile one more time, to hear her laugh as I hold her above me in the air.

Where is all this blood coming from? My hands are covered in it. I am on my knees in the middle of the street. How did I…Where do I go from here ? Why can't I see your face?

* * *

I suddenly awake in an unfamiliar room and then I see the kid sitting across the room and it all comes back to me.

"How long?" I ask as I rub my throbbing head.

"Forty minutes." Minato pauses as he carefully considers his question. "Was that true? What you said earlier about your daughter."

"Yes," I answer reluctantly. "As you can obviously tell she meant everything to me. When she died, all that was left of me went with her." I take a second to gather my thoughts. It still must be done. "Listen Minato, I appreciate your kindness, but debts still have to be reconciled. All I know is that that woman is responsible for the death of my daughter."

Thoughts begin to crawl over Minato as he tries to address the situation. "You wanted to know about all that has gone on recently haven't you. You want to know why your daughter died?"

"I know why she died." I reply sharply and coldly. "She died for no reason at all. No reason. What I do want to know is why you think she deserved this." I notice the silhouette of the same woman right behind our closed doors. "Or more directly, why she thinks my daughter no longer needed to live."

Knowing that I was aware of her presence, Homura opens the door with a guilt ridden face.

"So, you can feel?" I release my venom upon her and immediately regret it as she further lowers her head with guilt. "I still need answers, and I believe you owe me that at least."

As Minato and Homura explain the situation I can't help but recall an all too familiar time not long ago. I have fought tyrants like this before. People, who when given power or knowledge seek only to do evil with it. From how I see it these Sekirei are like children forced into this game of violence, knowing no other existence. Like a child soldier, forced to do unthinkable things only because they are raised and brainwashed that it is right, that it is the only way to become someone. This Minaka is just like any other dictator though, he is so focused on his own goals that he pays no attention to others. It will take reasonable force to kill him though. Suddenly my attention is snatched as Homura begins to tell me about that day.

"So, you were fighting another Sekirei as we passed below on the streets?" I asked very pointedly.

"Yes, but it was not my intention to harm anyone else." Homura states apologetically.

"It never is." I breathe softly. "Homura, you have sworn to guard your brothers and sisters. It is admirable, but you must consider everyone. Otherwise you are as selfish as those you fight. Do you understand?" Homura simply nods in confirmation. "I am truly sorry, but I am not able to forgive you, I don't have the strength to do so."

"I cannot begin to ask that of you. I have made you suffer a loss that no one should bear." A small tears slips down her cheek as Homura quickly turns to leave.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Minato sighs.

I stand to my feet ignoring the pulsing pain emitting from my head and sharply face Minato. "That is not the choice you get to make. The choice before you is either to fight, or to die with the rest. M.B.I. will force your hand to compete in this game, so you must choose who to fight. Do you follow this game, or do you strike out against those who put you in this God awful situation?"

"You don't get it. I don't want to fight at all!" Minato slams his tightened fist against a wall as he screams.

"So what then!" I yell back. "Are you going to run away like the others you helped? Because this game will continue with or without you. More people will die if nothing changes. people like my daughter, your friends, and loved ones will perish as well. Running from this problem does NOT solve it! Do you understand!"

Minato lowers his head in despair. "I don't know what to do about this?"

My blood begins to boil as I see this kid give up without a fight. "You become a God damn man, that's what you do! You live like one! You fight like one! And then one day, you just might be able to die like one!" I firmly place my hands on his shoulders and stand him up straight. "No, you are going to fight this thing! And you're not going to stop fighting until the last drop of blood has spilled from your broken, vengeful, and dying body! You got that!?"

"It's impossible. I can't do that!" Minato growls lowly, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What did I just say!?" I slap him in the face with enough force to nearly knock him off his feet. "You are more than this! You have the soul of humanity inside you! There is no greater force than that! You can conquer any adversary, you can climb any obstacle, you can break any barrier, and you can bring peace to a torn world!"

"How! How can someone like me do something like that?" Minato screams back skeptically.

"You fight for it! Day and night you fight! You push forward, never ceasing, never yielding. You throw every doubt aside and never give up, you never give up!"

I raise my hand to strike him again but Minato quickly grabs my forearm and violently swings his and my body around. With my back against the wall Minato brings a shaking fist to eye level. "You're not making any sense!"

"Someone once told me that our deepest fear, our darkest terror, is not that we are weak or inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. Powerful enough to change everything around us, for good or for evil. I arm myself with this knowledge everyday, knowing that the only thing that can stop me, that can slow me down, that can defeat me, is me." I explain.

"I don't need a coach right now. I need answers, not hopes and dreams." Minato releases his grip and storms out of the room swearing as he goes.

I meant what I said. The orange sky illuminates the inn through the many windows along the west wall. I need to be leaving soon. I have many preparations to make if I am to go all the way with this. I grab the photo from the night stand and head down the hallway to the front door.

"Are you feeling better now?" The landlady asks genuinely as she emerges from one of the many rooms.

"Yes. I am sorry for creating such a problem at your home and business." As I apologize I notice that my weapons are missing. "I will be leaving as soon as I locate my gear."

She extends to me a wooden box containing my weapons and headset. "I usually don't allow weapons inside this place, but I made an exception in your case."

"That is strange considering your own ability with a blade, but a person of such great ability does not need to display such things." I cautiously state.  
She doesn't even flinch. I miscalculated her. Usually someone would either be flattered or hesitant at being revealed for what they truly are.

"One last request." I ask politely as I open the door. "Give this to Minato." I reach in my pocket and retrieve the photo of my little girl. "He must carry this. It can never leave him, to remind him of the price paid by others."

As she holds the photo close to her with both hands I spot Minato rounding the corner.

"Leaving already?" Minato asks angrily.

"Yeah, I got a lot of things to do and many battles to prepare for." I turn around and make my way to the street.

"Hey wait! I am not finished!" Minato yells.

Before I can look back something catches my eye. A feeling of dread washes over me as I see someone, a woman, walking towards me. I cannot see her face as the sun sets on the street before me.

* * *

"So who are we looking for again?" Karasuba asks impatiently.

"Sex unknown, should be the only M.B.I. soldier in the area. All other agents have been ordered to evacuate and check back in at the nearest outpost." Takami's voice crackles over the radio as Karasuba continues her search east.

"Karasuba!" Haihane yells from the adjacent rooftop.

"What?" Karasuba replies anxiously.

She looks up from the street only to see a look of disbelief all over Haihane's face. Her curved gauntlets simply point down the road. And there it is, like a gift. An M.B.I. soldier standing there as if waiting for them.

* * *

"Hey Minato, how many Sekirei where black uniforms like that?" I ask as she approaches.

"What?" Both Minato and the landlady reply in freighted disbelief.

Together they rush to the street at my side to get a view of this woman. It's pretty evident that she is a threat as Minato's curiosity rapidly turns into fear. The landlady locks her eyes onto this woman like some sort of predator.

"Who is she?" I demand.

"She is a Sekirei, her job is to enforce the rules of the game and punish those who disobey." Minato informs me quietly.

"What is going on out here?" Musubi yells as she, Kazehana, Homura, and Tsukiumi rush towards us.

"Stay here." I forcefully shove Minato to the ground making sure he doesn't try anything stupid.

My pace is calm and my gate steady as I make my way towards her. I can only see one weapon as we both draw nearer. A sword, more precisely a nodachi swings with her hips as she continues towards me.

I carelessly drop my rifle and sidearm on the curb and slowly make my way to the center of the deserted street. She follows me to the street stopping with only twenty feet between us.

As I stand here I think of all my choices, the decisions that I have made and the paths I should have taken. Many days filled with regret and disgust towards myself. I know now that all of them were made to bring me here, to this place.

There is a long pause before either one of us speaks. "You humans are very arrogant for being so weak." Karasuba chuckles sadistically as she observes my defiance. "You cannot win human, not against me. Any final words?"

I take a look back to see Minato and all his friends staring at me. All of them ready to spring into action at any second. "Kid, watch carefully." I turn around to Karasuba and firmly place my hand on the grip of my combat knife.

"Very well." Karasuba smiles as she draws her blade with inhuman speed. The immense velocity creates a strong breeze that rushes by me.

I swing my right foot back and ready myself to counter her strike. My heart begins to race as I anxiously try to anticipate every possible move she can throw at me. Sweat starts to bead along my brow and my eyes are forced to squint from the sun directly behind her. I draw a large breath just as she blinks and in an instant I barely see her form rush by me cutting the edge of my shirt.

I have never seen anything this fast before. Her movements are exact and unrivaled in speed. Before I can get my bearings straight I hear her voice behind me.

"Another useless being. It seems all you are good for is dying." Karasuba's words are as sharp and lethal as her technique. I quickly turn around to address her but she is gone.

Not a second later I feel her blade ever so gently slice by my right shoulder, just enough depth to draw the slightest amount of blood. I can't even track her much less fight her.

Another soft breeze flows by my right side. I quickly pull my right shoulder down and back as I see the glimmering shine of her blade pass millimeters from where I once stood. But before I bring myself back up a sharp pain erupts from my left. Her blade scraps by deeper this time as my blood begins a slow and even flow down the left side of my back.

"Stay there!" I demand as I hear everyone gasp at my injury.

I have to be smart, I have to be patient. I cannot win this by strength alone. I have to be able to read her movements, but she is just too fast. Something unpredictable might just throw her off-balance and give me an opportunity.

Fortunately She stops directly in front of me with only five paces between us, _close enough_. Instead of dodging, I roll straight at her. As I tuck my head into the dive I grab my combat knife and bring it up to arms with rest of my body. I slash from right to left with my right arm as I rise out of the roll striking nothing but her passing robe.

"Getting closer human." Karasuba taunts as she reappears to my left, but as soon as I turn my head to find her I feel a warm splash of blood against my cheek. I drop the knife as waves of pain emanate from my slashed and bleeding forearm. I have to end this quick or she will slice me into pieces.

And then just as I thought I was dead, she makes a mistake. She tries to fade to my left and I can see right through her deception. I swing my body forward and to the right effectively cutting her off. It puts me right in front of her within striking distance for a killing blow.

She stops right in front of me, right where I want her to be. To my shock she does not seem to be surprised, in fact the only expression on her face is a diabolical smile.

"Now, die quietly human." She whispers.

I don't know how it happened, but it happened. How did she know? How can she be so fast?

An acute pain emits from my gut as I feel her blade pierce my flesh. Immediately I can feel the warmth of my blood begin to reach the back of my throat. I choke and cough as it surfaces to my mouth. Blood spills down my body as I finally look down to see her blade buried deep inside me. The pain is so immeasurable I am unable to scream.

Another violent eruption of pain wrecks my body as I feel the blade exit out my back, cutting and breaking bone as it travels through. I grit my teeth so hard that I feel that I could turn them into calcium dust at any second.

Suddenly the pain subsides. I must be going into shock as my body gives in. My knees crash on the pavement below me as I fall. My vision begins to darken as I feel Karasuba release her grip on the blade allowing me to fall on the hilt and further bury the blade into me.

"Damn You!" Minato screams as he witnesses the slaughter before him.

Karasuba slowly turns away from me and looks over to her next prey.

"I will not let her harm you Minato." Musubi reassures as she rushes in front of Minato.

"Hey Musubi," Karasuba greets warmly "What? Does this make you angry?" Karasuba's intentions are obvious as she tries to settle a score with her old rival.

"I don't know what you mean, but I will protect my ashi-" Musubi's face contorts from disgust and disbelief as she looks right through Karasuba.

It took every ounce of strength that resided in me to push the grip of that sword but I did. With both hands firmly placed on it I push as hard as I can. Every millimeter of that blade felt like it was covered in sandpaper as I pulled it out. My insides felt as if they were being torn and sheared away in the process.

As the edge of the blade retreats from my back I can feel blood begin to spill out of the now open wound. The same occurs as the last of the blade clears the entrance wound.

I can barely see my combat knife as my vision darkens still. I use all my strength to plant the sword edge-down on the pavement and use it to pull my self up. Unsuccessful, I fall back to my knees as my grip slips on the blood drenched sword. It takes a moment but the second attempt puts me on my feet again.

I can see them all looking at me in disbelief. I don't care anymore, not about what they think of me or what I am doing. I only need to do one last thing and then I can rest.

Blood begins to drip and dribble from my mouth as I gasp for air. Every step I take is like an impossible balancing act as gravity tries to bring me to my knees again.

_Just five steps_ I think to myself as I continue forward with all effort. I almost fall as I put my right foot forward only to have it nearly collapse on me. I quickly stab the ground with the sword using it as a crutch and fortunately it does not fail on me.

Karasuba has now turned to watch me along with the others. She smiles as she entertains herself by watching me fumble around in my dying stupor.

"My, my, you just won't quit will you?" Karasuba asks playfully. Luckily she takes two steps towards me and kneels down next to me.

"I admire your spirit, for a human." She whispers as she cups my chin bringing my eyes to her own.

Now is my chance! I have her right where I want her! I can end this now!

With all the strength left in me I bring my right arm out ready to strike her with her own sword. I rear back as I ready myself for the killing blow.

I swing the sword forward like I am going to cut down the mightiest tree. The blade sings as it zips through the air with unstoppable force. Every evil this game has brought, every life that was abruptly halted, every loved one lost , and all the sorrow and pain that was unfairly pushed upon others ends here!

This sword, this lethal edge that has slaughtered numerous ashikabi and destroyed its own brothers and sisters is now flying on a path to betray its master. It is now soaring to avenge all those dreams, and all those hopes, and all those lives that were yet to be fully realized.

Karasuba does not even cut her eyes over to the sword racing through the air to end her life. Without the slightest effort she simply raises two fingers and halts my attack. My wrist shakes in recoil of its abrupt stop as I realized I have failed. I failed again, I cannot save my family and I cannot stop those responsible.

My body and spirit have run their course. I have nothing left in me as my body slumps lifelessly to my knees. I can feel my pulse begin to slow as my heart gives in to this fate.

Karasuba chuckles at my failed attempt as she continues to hold my head up. She slowly leans forward ever closer and whispers into my ear. "I know you, and that little girl. It's a shame Homura had to make such a mess of our little fight that day."

Something inside of me sparks. My body goes into overdrive as it begins to rapidly produce copious amounts of adrenaline. My heart quickly approaches its limits as it begins to circulate adrenaline throughout my body. My vision is instantly returned, my mind is restored, and my strength back to full measure.

I see the knife on the ground next to me as I still feign near death. I slowly grab hold of it as Karasuba leans back from whispering her bitter sweet good bye to me.

Instead of a dying and defeated face before her, she sees my eyes glaring right back at her. "Today I go home to my daughter, who is waiting for you?" I ask choking on my own blood.

Karasuba tilts her head slightly from either awe or curiosity as she hears my words. It is all too late though. I don't give her the time answer as my arm violently thrust the knife into her windpipe. It plunges all the way to the back of her neck only stopping at her vertebrae. Her hands immediately reach up and try to stop my arms but to no avail, I will not be stopped, not now. As she begins to fall backwards I follow through continuing to shove the knife further into her throat using the palm of my hand. Her face contorts as she chokes and gags on the blood and steel that now fill her throat. Then her struggling comes to an abrupt and brutal end as the edge of the knife erupts through the back of her neck sending blood and bone fragments everywhere.

I can feel my soul waiver as I watch the life in her eyes slowly go dim before closing forever. Even the death of an enemy at this critical moment continues to leave me uneasy. Finally my heart gives out as it has surpassed its limit. My vision fades quickly as my lifeless body falls limp on the bloodstained pavement.

Minato's face is before me yelling but I cannot hear anything. I try to speak but there is just too much blood and my words struggle to escape my lips. Minato notices my efforts and carefully leans forward. "Fight..." I exhale with my last breath as I see my daughter walking down the street towards me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the extended delay. I have been very busy with the start of the new semester. Anyway let me take some time to explain myself and the direction this story is going. When I was watching this anime it was very difficult for me to even complete a couple of the episodes. It was painful to watch Minato. I found myself so angry at his cowardice that sometimes I couldn't enjoy the show. So in this story I'm trying to change him. No he will not be a completely different person. I am going to keep him in character as much as possible, but what I have written so far in the previous chapters is the setup of his new attitude. I needed to create a reason for him to change from his timidness to a boldness. It is not an outright change that is unbelievable like some sort of revelation. He is slowly going to learn how to make choices confidently and deal with the damages. I am not going to deviate too much from his character, in fact this chapter will be to greatest gap from his original character. I know that was long winded but i just needed to explain that. I will be rewriting the previous chapters for clarity and to better illustrate this change. Also as you may have already noticed this is now Mature, this gets a bit graphic in violence and language. Thanks for reading!**

Children of a Lesser God

I can feel the warm blood soak through my pants as I kneel down next to him. I have only known him for mere moments, but this man has marked me. Not just a few hours ago he was shooting at me and now here he is dead on this street before me. And how the hell did he pull this off?

She is dead. Both of their bodies lay next to each other on the pavement, facing one another. It is beyond surreal. Both have tried to kill me before, both have something I don't posses myself. As I look at them lying before me on this setting sun I notice that I am the only one here. Kazehana, Tsukiumi, Musubi, Ku, Matsu, and Homura are all still frozen where I once stood. All of their jaws are slack in terrified bewilderment of the events that have just played out, but something catches my eye as I look at them.

A small tear begins to slowly build and trickle down Miya's cheek as she stands there silent. Then I realize that this death is no different than any other. Everyone here just lost a sister. No matter how much hate can divide them they are still part of a family and the finality of death is only fully actualized until it is all too late. I would like to think that Miya's tear is for Karasuba. I would like to think that even through all of her actions she is still loved to some degree or another.

The knife is still buried in her. Out of respect I carefully and slowly remove it from the gaping hole that now occupies her throat. As the knife finally slides out, Karasuba's lifeless head dips from the lack of support. I ignore all the gasps and chills that echo from Musubi and Tsukiumi as I carefully and cautiously lay her head down.

I notice that Karasuba's once beautiful black garments are now crimson as they soak up her pooling blood. Her long and grey hair once beautiful and flowing in its own measure is now stained. I think to myself, how can someone this beautiful and this talented become the monster that she was. How can all that beauty be buried by so much hate and evil? Were these Sekirei only to do just this? Were they here only to bring an end to themselves and others?

I almost didn't notice Haihane, Benitsubasa, and Natsuo standing not even a block away. They must have seen the whole thing too as they are also frozen in disbelief. Words could have been said, but nothing could sufficiently illustrate their feelings of mortality and fear at the moment. They had witnessed one of their greatest fall to what she herself believed to be nothing more than a nuisance. If this pinnacle of human and otherworldly engineering, this 'adjusted' being can be slain, then what does that mean for the rest of them?

And as for this man, I don't even know his name. I don't know where his family rests or what I can do for him, if anything at all. I sit here over him and Karasuba, in the middle of this bloodbath and think, who is going to remember these two? On the one hand you have a notorious killer who will more than likely never be forgotten for her cruelty. Then you have someone like him, someone who will never be remembered for what they have done. No family or friends that I can speak of to even mourn his passing. To die alone, with no loved ones around, no comfort to restore your own spirit. That is something I don't wish for anyone, and yet he was able to do this, able to kill a Goliath.

Suddenly I am not alone anymore. Musubi kneels down next to me staring at Karasuba's lifeless form. I look over to her but she is fixated on Karasuba, she does not even seem to be breathing as she continues to stare. A sharp chill travels along my spine as Haihane's bandage covered knees fall to the ground only inches in front of me. Her wicked smile now gone and only to be replaced by a more fitting look of gloom. Her metal gauntlets crash and clang against the pavement as the strength in her arms fail her. I wouldn't have expected her to be hit so hard by this, but she seems to be falling apart as tears begin streaming down her face.

Finally her Ashikabi arrives torn, tattered, and shaking from fear. It is obvious he took this loss the hardest. He pushes his way past Benitsubasa and almost collapses on top of Karasuba's body as the overwhelming dread steals his strength. Tears and whimpers pour out of Natsuo as he holds Karasuba closely.

"We were supposed to take the world, you and I." He softly whispers as he slowly rocks back and forth gently kissing her head. I've never seen anyone break so bad as I watch him try to hold on to her, trying to hold onto something that is no longer here. As I look over at this man, her killer, I wonder if this loss, this suffering, is similar to what he went through with his daughter. I am not sure if someone's passing is more or less greater than another. It seems that all losses are equally heavy laden.

The deep bellowing roar of helicopters gains everyone's attention. I knew the cleanup crew had to arrive sometime soon, but I don't think they will expect the outcome that they are about to witness.

I frantically shield my eyes from flying debris and dust as they begin to hover and finally land around us. M.B.I. personnel quickly jump out of the choppers and begin to form a tight perimeter around the area. And then she jumps out running towards me, eyes welling up with sheer relief as she sees me unharmed. Then Takami's sprint comes to an abrupt stop as she finally gets a clear view of the butchery that we are all huddled around. Her eyes lock and her hand quickly reaches up to cover her gaping mouth as she views the blood drenched bodies lying on the ground.

At this moment I realize something, I have never really known how involved my mother actual is with this game. Until now I thought she was some sort of third party affiliate, not really involved at all. The way she is affected by this scene of carnage makes me think twice. Sure, I would expect anyone to be horrified by these two bodies, but the way she looks at Karasuba make me feel uneasy. It is the same look upon Natsuo's face. I don't want to think about that, I hope she is farther away from this thing than I am.

"Mom" I softly breathe, snapping her out of a mortified gaze. Her eyes are now flowing with tears as she hurries closer and grabs hold of me.

"I'm so glad…I'm so glad you're safe." Her words shake as she holds me close. Despite all the bloodshed and morbid chaos that surrounds us I feel a wave of comfort and reassurance flow over my body as we both stand here together. I rarely experience this side of her, but this love she shows washes all my troubles away. Unfortunately the moment couldn't last as M.B.I. goons begin their clean up and questioning.

"We're secure here ma'am. We'll prep the bodies for transport back to M.B.I. headquarters."

"Wait, you can't take him back, he is not a part of this is he?" I frantically question as I remember what he has lost. I don't know what they would want with his body, but he deserves better.

Takami keeps her eyes focused on me as she remains silent. My blood rises; they are not seriously going to do that are they? "No! He's not going to be some kind of test subject at your god damn lab! He deserves to be buried with his family, he deserves more than this!" All the MBI agents snap their heads in my direction as I yell in protest. Everyone is silently staring at me, all content with letting this man be cut up in a lab. I look back to Takami hoping she would intercede, hoping she could see how wrong this is, but she continues to stare at me with a lifeless doll expression.

"You can't be serious!" I look to Musubi and the others desperately hoping that someone else would agree with me, but they are all breathlessly standing there, watching in shock. In my rage I quickly grab the blood crusted combat knife from the ground and bring it to arms.

"Minato!" Takami yells, concerned for me and the others. I know she doesn't want any more violence, I know she only wants to see me safe, but how can she let this happen. I can't stay here, this is disgusting, this whole thing. Everyone here has lost their god damn mind. I don't want any part of it.

I lower the knife and kneel down grabbing the sheath and carefully slide the blade back in. I hadn't noticed it but all the MBI agents had raised their weapons as well, ready to blow me away at the smallest misstep. I feel powerless now. I can't change anything and no one is willing to help.

I walk away from this god awful catastrophe shoving a couple of agents out of my way. If no one can see the morbid lack of empathy, then I have no business being here. I can feel all their eyes watch me as I continue to storm away down the street. As I rage further and further away I can hear Musubi calling my name, I don't care what she has to say. I don't even look back as I hear her sprinting steps catch up to my own.

"Minato wait!" She earnestly begs as she follows close behind.

"So now you want to speak up?" I fire back.

"Minato please…"Her tone changes to genuine concern "I'm just as hurt by this as you are, but please stop."

I feel a shot of intense heat sear up my forearm as she grabs my wrist. I turn around to see her face near tears. Not tears of sadness but of fear, fear of losing something special, something that cannot be replaced. I know it would be selfish of me to put my own anger fueled goals and well being in front of hers.

"I…I'm sorry Musubi." I hadn't noticed it but as I searched for something to say I see that now I am holding her hands. "Please walk with me; I just have to get away from this right now." She simply nods as we turn and begin making our way down the sidewalk towards the sun now buried beneath the horizon.

* * *

Takami stands in the street thinking about all that has transpired. She is afraid now more than ever. The threat that she thought was going to take her son's life is now over, but she is now farther away from Minato than ever. It seems no matter what she tries that this divide between them grows and grows. Thoughts of regret enter her mind as she watches MBI agents bag Karasuba's body and secure it on the helicopter. Natsuo and the rest of the discipline squad follow somberly behind.

"What about him?" an MBI agents asks, pointing to the body.

"No, we are not taking this subject with us. Arrange a ground unit to get his body to the morgue and have the local authorities come take a look at him; he could be on their missing persons list." Takami states as she continues to stare at the corpse.

"We are going to need a temporary replacement on the squad, luckily there are a few who have some experience close by."

* * *

The streets begin to empty as MBI's curfew draws nearer. It made for a peaceful walk, but I could not put my mind at ease at that constant reminder that MBI was still here enforcing their rules. The light of day has now completely retreated below the horizon and is by now shining brightly upon Eastern Europe. As Musubi and I hold hands I spot the many lights that illuminate the park as I continue to think about Karasuba and that man.  
The many glowing orbs swing and bob lightly with each step as we draw nearer. It is no surprise that it is nearly deserted; I'm not sure why the city bothers to keep the lights on at this rate

I always loved going to this park. It is the sound of crickets, especially their chorus in the hundreds. The sound of their symphony grows louder and louder as we enter the park. Nowhere near organized, or even close to being in sync, but they still create a very calming and relaxing melody. To me it is a sure sign of summer, a time when I didn't have to care about class. I wish I was back in that time now, I wish I had nothing more to do with this game.

My thoughts are derailed as my arm is jerked back. I look back to see Musubi glaring just over to my right.

"You alright?" I ask as she continues to glare at another couple not fifty meters from us.

"I know her, number eighty-four." Musubi's voice grows in disgust as I realize what is happening.

He is a pig, my mind cracks as I witness this brutality. I don't care married or unmarried, Sekirei and Ashikabi, or any other form of union there is no excuse to hit the ones you love. Sure discipline has its place among children but I don't see any kids around here.

The two are arguing, no it's more like this asshole is slapping his Sekirei around. I can't tell what he is screaming about as he raises his hand and strikes her again leaving her face painfully red. I look down to see my own hand begin to shake as my heart now races towards its limit. Before I knew it my feet were marching right towards him and my other hand tightly squeezing Musubi's own. I knew she shared my feelings of revolt as she gripped my hand in kind.

"Hey you! What are you doing?" I demand as we continue to march towards him.

He stops mid strike and turns to address us. I see his hands are almost as red as her cheeks from the 'love' he was showing her.

"None of your damn business," He looks over at his Sekirei and notices that same look they all share when in close proximity to one another. A look void of emotion, like this is some requirement of them, that they have no part in it but to simply obey and fight. "Another Ashikabi right? Well, if you don't like the way I treat my Sekirei then try and stop me."

"My pleasure." I growl lowly.

I hadn't noticed it but this Sekirei is a little deceptive. Her small and timid frame left me in disbelief as she grabbed her weapon. I don't know how she can wield such a thing; the hammer must have weighed close to a metric ton.

"Yashima, number eight-four, hammer type." She proclaims as she lifts the massive weapon with ease.

"Musubi, number eighty-eighty, fist type." Musubi takes one step back as she brings her fists up and ready to fight.

A small pause marks the beginning of their duel. Suddenly a rush of air knocks me off my feet as Yashima swings her hammer from left to right. I quickly get out of the way as Musubi dodges her attack as well.

The hammer smashes violently against a park bench shattering it to pieces. The impact didn't even stop her momentum as she continues to swing full circle.

"Give us some room please." Musubi asks politely as she shoves me further away from their fight.

I bounce and roll against the hard pavement and then finally come to rest face down. As I lay there on the pavement I hear the low whooshing bellow of the hammer as she continues to swing it through the air. I quickly stand to my feet and am relieved to see Musubi unharmed and still in the fight.

"Looks like your Sekirei may have underestimated Yashima." I hear the Ashikabi remark, the sarcasm in his tone clearly present.

I look at him directly, this game I hate so much, the reason I am here in this park is to get away from all of this. Somehow I have ended up doing exactly what I set out not to. Something inside of me breaks; I want nothing to do with this game. And even still, in this messed up competition we have people like this, people who abuse the love of others, people who only care about themselves and their own gain, regardless of the cost to everyone else. These Sekirei are still people.

"You like hitting women right? Why don't you hit a fucking man for a change!?"

I don't give him time to respond as I rush towards him with all my might and tackle him to the ground. He yells in pain as his back crashes against the pavement. He desperately tries to shove me off of him but I quickly pin him down and deliver an elbow smash to his sternum knocking out all of his breath.

A rage comes over me; it feels as though that my hands are not moving on my command, but from someone else's, as if I have no control. I have never felt this angry before as I tighten my fists and punch him across his right cheek. I can feel my fist connect to his face as it swipes across dislocating his jaw. I send another violent blow with my right hand. I can feel and hear the satisfying crack of his jaw bone as I am now completely on top of him sending punch after punch.

"Fuck you! You like hitting people so much, how do you like it now!?" I yell at him as I continue to pound away at his face. My hands turn red covered in blood as I strike him in the nose causing it to pour out copious amounts of the red fluid. With each blow my anger rises and boils over. Why am I here!? I hate this game and what it has done to this city, I hate seeing people I know being hurt by all this! I hate not being able to do anything to stop it! I just want to live quietly without this game; I just want to go home!

"FUCK YOU!" I roar loudly as I continue to send my fists wildly towards his face. Each blow sends splashes and tiny streaks of blood all over me. I hate them all, Minaka, the discipline squad, and MBI. They can just die for all I care; better yet I would love to kill them myself! I see that smug smile on Minaka's face, how can he be happy about what he is doing to all of us!? I want to tear that smile off his face and throw him off of his own god damn tower!

Finally my arms grow tired; my knuckles are scraped and completely white from hitting his face with such ferocity. My rage had blinded me. I look down to see this Ashikabi, the red pulpy mass that was once his face leaves him completely unrecognizable. His eyes are bloodied and swollen shut, and his nose completely broken out of place. He can barely breathe as his mouth is full of a crude mixture of blood, saliva and tooth fragments. Out of reflex he gags and chokes for air sending all that mess into my face.

"God Damn it!" I yell in pure unrestrained rage.

I send one last, half hearted blow across his face, but as my fist strikes him a sharp pain travels through my hand and up to my shoulder. I felt my wrist crack and break before I heard it.

"Shit!" I scream in pain as I quickly stand up holding my now broken wrist.

I look down to see that he isn't moving. I violently kick his side in pure frustration from my injured arm. His body is still, I can't hear his blood gargled gasps anymore as I stand over him. I don't know if he's dead or not, and frankly I don't care right now. He deserved much worse than what he was dealt.

My adrenaline finally subsides but unfortunately the pain in my hands begins to surge back to full measure. I look down at them as they shake; my knuckles are nearly stripped of all flesh and the blood on my hands begins to dry and crust.

The loud clang of Yashima's enormous hammer dropping on the ground echoes throughout the park. I turn around to see Yashima staring at me and then to her Ashikabi on the ground. Musubi has stopped too as her combatant has looked away, paying her no attention. Her eyes search for what Yashima is staring at and then widen explosively as she sees me.

I see that face again. That same look she gave me not a moment ago. Musubi looks at me in fear. I'm not sure if she is afraid for me or of me at this particular time. Me, her Ashikabi, now drenched in blood that is not my own.

"Junichi!" Yashima screams in fear, running to her injured Ashikabi. She kneels down next him and gently touches his broken face trying to aid him. Junichi releases a low groan which is probably all he can do at this point. His Sekirei begins to cry, her tears fall to his face and mix with the blood.

I look back to Musubi, now walking towards the crying Sekirei and slowly realize what she is doing. I quickly rush over to her and grab her arm before she has a chance to make this sick victory official.

"Musubi…" she snaps her head towards me in fearful surprise. "I think we have done enough here."

I see her eyes scan my broken and bloody hands and then slowly search my blood crusted face. This moment is painful as I can see the hurt I have caused her, seeing me do something terrible like this. I feel a gap that I never felt before as I continue to stare at Musubi.

A lonesome fear washes over me as I take a step back and fully realize what has happened. I have done nothing differently. In my effort to escape this competition I have done exactly the opposite. I have done even worse, I may have killed someone.

Looking down at those two my heart drowns in disgust. Sure, he was being a terrible person for hitting those who only wished to show him love, but what have I done? I have destroyed that love that she gave to him. Maybe… no, I know he didn't deserve his Sekirei's affection, but as I look at him barely hold onto what life he has left I can't help but feel that what I did was wrong.

And then I remember something. I have heard rumors of a Demon Ashikabi, someone who does exactly what I just did myself. I have heard rumors of this Ashikabi torturing their victims without mercy. Looking at the pain I have caused these two I find it revolting that some Ashikabi finds joy in doing this to others. I hope for their sake that I never meet this Demon Ashikabi because if I get the chance, I will make sure they don't survive.


End file.
